uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Jack (Sherk)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Shrek" Cast *Shrek - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Donkey - Llama Kuzco (The Emporer's New Groove) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Lord Farquard - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Dragon - Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Big Bad Wolf - Banzai (The Lion King) *Three Blind Mice - Chip, Dale & Pip (Chip 'n Dale & Enchanted) *Three Little Pigs - Huey, Dewey & Loiue (DuckTales) *Gingy - Flambo (Adventure Time) *Pinocchio - Chowder *The Magic Mirror - Cheshire the Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Prince Charming - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Rumplestiltskin - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Fifi - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Artie - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Merlin - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Rapunzel - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Snow White - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Cinderella - Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Fairy Tales - Various Characters Scenes *Jack (Sherk) - Part 1 Opening / "All-Stars" *Jack (Sherk) - Part 2 The Flying Talking Llama *Jack (Sherk) - Part 3 The Odd Couple *Jack (Sherk) - Part 4 Unwanted Vistors *Jack (Sherk) - Part 5 Lord Rothbert / Cheshire Cat the Magic Mirror *Jack (Sherk) - Part 6 Welcome to Duloc *Jack (Sherk) - Part 7 Skeletons are Like Onions *Jack (Sherk) - Part 8 Crossing the Bridge *Jack (Sherk) - Part 9 Facing Off Tina Rex *Jack (Sherk) - Part 10 Rescueing Princess Odette *Jack (Sherk) - Part 11 Escaping Tina Rex *Jack (Sherk) - Part 12 Jack Removes His Metal Helmet *Jack (Sherk) - Part 13 Making Camp *Jack (Sherk) - Part 14 Under the Stars *Jack (Sherk) - Part 15 Rothbert Fantasies Odette / "No More Mr. Nice Guy" *Jack (Sherk) - Part 16 Odette's Bird Song / Make Up *Jack (Sherk) - Part 17 Monsieur Alejandro *Jack (Sherk) - Part 18 Heading to Duloc / "My Beloved Monster and Me" *Jack (Sherk) - Part 19 Weed Rat Dinner *Jack (Sherk) - Part 20 Kuzco Discovers the Princess' Secret *Jack (Sherk) - Part 21 Sunrise / Rothbert's Proposal / "Hallelujah" *Jack (Sherk) - Part 22 That's Want Friends Are Do! *Jack (Sherk) - Part 23 The Wedding / Sunset *Jack (Sherk) - Part 24 True Loves Turns Form / "I'm A Believer" *Jack (Sherk) - Part 25 End Credits Movie used *Shrek (2001) Clip used *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Emperor's New Groove *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess III *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Lion King *Chip 'n Dale Shorts *Enchanted *Donald Duck Shorts *DuckTales *Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue *Adventure Time *Chowder *Alice in Wonderland *Beauty and the Beast *The Sword in the Stone *The Smurfs *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Tangled *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Hocus Pocus *Free Birds *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Home on the Range *TMNT *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Gallery JackSkellington.png|Jack Skellington as Shrek clipkuzco3.gif|Llama Kuzco as Donkey Odette.jpg|Odette as Princess Fiona (Human) Sally KH.png|Sally as Princess Fiona (Orge) Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Lord Farquard Tina Rex.jpg|Tina Rex as Dragon Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Big Bad Wolf Chip 'n Dale.jpg|Chip 'n Dale Cute-and-fluffy-enchanted-pip.png|and Pip as Three Blind Mice Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie as Three Little Pigs S2e11_Flambo_=3.png|Flambo as Gingy Chowder.png|Chowder as Pinocchio Cheshirecat_disney.png|Cheshire Cat as The Magic Mirror Gaston_in_Beauty_and_the_Beast.jpg|Gaston as Prince Charming Gargamel_and_Azrael_from_the_Smurfs.jpg|Gargamel as Rumplestillskin Savio.png|Savio as Fifi Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Artie Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Merlin Daphne_Blake_dressed_as_Cinderella(1).png|Cinderella (Disney) as Herself Snow_white_Update.png|Snow White (Disney) as Herself Wild_kratts_donita_07.png|Donita Donata as Donkey's Owner Alejandro_Looking.png|Alejnadro as Monsieur Hood TMNT-2007-Nightwatcher-Raphael-Ninja-Turtles.jpg|The Night Watcher as Shrek in Armor Category:Uranimated18 Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs